magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 29
Don walked over to Bonnie’s and Harley’s placed he knocked on the door. Harley opened the door smiling. Holding a baseball bat ready incase it was someone else “Don come in quickly” She said as she looked around outside letting Don in to see Bonnie, Valerie, E.T and T.C sitting down in the living room “Right that’s all of us then” Bonnie spoke “So what’s the plan then we have 2 of our guys in prison another two hiding and very few springfielders we can trust any ideas” Don asked “I just think we should cut our loses get batman and chucky and leave this place Lara and Sandor will have to face it on there own” Valerie suggested “That’s a stupid fucking plan V” Harley commented “We don’t leave our people no matter what” Bonnie added “Let’s be a bit more strategic think about it there is one racist cop left who has somehow blackmailed the chief we kill his ass first of all, then the courthouse we target that racist bitch and the lawyer we free Lara and Sandor any one get’s in between we kill too” T.c suggested “Sounds like a good plan to me” Don laughed “If we just go around killing people we become as bad as them” Harley pointed out “It don’t matter they started it”Bonnie shouted “We vote then” T.C. ordered “All in favour of my plan raise your hand” T.C raised his arm as he spoke.Bonnie and Don also did “All who oppose” T.C asked Harley and Valerie put their hands up “Well it’s decided” Don said “Hang on little E.T didn’t vote” Valerie pointed out “He don’t talk and he has no fucking clue what's going on” Don argued “He is one of his vote should count” T.C. made clear Valerie went over and bent down to the alien and Don joined her the two sat in front of him “Pick one of us darling oppose or comply” She spoke in a tone aimed for a child E.T. smiled pointing at Valerie “E.T want home” he said “It’s a tie” Harley said “Fuck off we are doing the docs plan and that’s final we are not pussying out or sitting back from now on with Bruce in hiding I am in charge you all clear” Don Screamed ' ' Master Chief held a meeting in his room everyone apart from Bob and his family and Trevor were there “Akinator how long can you hide us with your magic” Chief asked “maybe ten minutes before I collapse from it so make it quick” he replied “Ok people here's the deal these High powered fictionals have summoned people from the real world to there world for some sick reason, Gandalf recons he can send them back with a spell” “Yes it should be fairly easy with a simple spell I learnt a while back” Gandalf explained “but hang on how are you meant to send one of these guys back when there tightly locked down in those cells” Hermione pointed out “Shit didn’t think about that” Phil said “There must be a way of getting in” Marko prayed “Well what if we.. summon one ourselves” Wilson suggested “Tell them about all this and then send them back is it that easy” Sandy asked “I guess it would be really apart from the summoning ingredients” Gandalf said “Everyone agree with Wilson’s plan raise your hands” Chief instructed Chief, Phil, Sandy, Gandalf, Jack, Owen and Hermione raised their hands (8) “and who want to find another way” “I just think that makes us as bad as them” Debera commented as she, Marko, Tony, Janet and Akinator raised their hands “We should get trevor's, bobs and Linda's votes too and tina's” Janet said “No they didn’t attend their votes don’t count, I’m sorry” Chief said the people who opposed weren't too happy but everyone soon left apart from Chief, Phil, Gandalf and Jack “So Gandalf how to summon people” Chief asked ' ' Quimby sat at his office writing out tax forms and signing documents his pen being the only sound he could hear. Suddenly the minimal noise was loudened by the door to his office creaked open there stood Rafael and Poirot “Sorry sir the detective wants to speak to you” “I can see Poirot why are you here?” Quimby asked “It’s about Wiggum and Eddie and everyone really” he explained “Go on” Quimby asked raising his head “Wiggum’s family is currently under watch from Frank grimes they are threatening to kill them, Eddie and Frank must be stopped, the court must be filtered and these racist need to go” “no you people need to go you infect this town” Raphael spoke out “Raphael may remind you that behaviour is unsuitable we are not racists in this town” Quimby informed the man “No quimby you listen here these people are trying to take over” “Sir, I came here bringing no harm nor did i want any trouble...” Poirot said before being cut off by Raphael spitting out “Shut up, you stupid man” “I’m warning you Raphael you need to hush if you wanna keep your job” Quimby warned “Your weak Quimby, someone will take over one day, you’ll see ” Raphael threatened “Raphael go home now, you're fired I can’t have…” “I don’t care Quimby, you're an asshole and you can shut up.. I need to take care of this Quimby we need to clean this town once and for all” Raphael took picked up his shotgun that was leaning against the wall he pointed it at Poirot “woah, woah, woah easy” Quimby yelled “put the gun down, you kill you do nothing I’m just the messenger there’s another who will kill you for even considering this so put the gun down don’t do something that will later get you killed like the members of The Free say why go against each other when disney is out there, why kill each other and reduce our men because we can’t look past the fact we are not apart of the same story we need to stick together like glue to win this war” Poirot preached “that’s a fancy speech” Raphael pulled back the shotgun cocking it “but, it don’t change my mind I’m sorry buddy you just don’t belong here“ BANG a body hit the floor bleeding from his head, no movement of life Quimby sat in his seat with his hands gripped around a pistol his hands shaking barely holding the gun. Poirot sat in shock over what had just happened on the floor was Raphael blood rapidly exiting his head ' ' 47 and Hellboy walked back in the direction towards the vehicle with their guns still in their hands “We should of asked them to come with us” Hellboy commented “They walked away, we can’t recruit everyone besides we have no room in the car” “yeah well I’m just thinking when it comes down to it we’ll need all the help we can get” “I guess, but this town is likely full and armed to the teeth we’ll be ok I reckon” The two walked onto the road where the car was parked but all they saw was skid marks on the floor and blood on the road “What the hell happened holly shit” Hellboy cursed “Hellboy, look” 47 said holding Hit Girl's mask in his hand